Video Games Aren't Always Fun
by Cyrix
Summary: What a way to spend their summer vacation, first Kuki bought home a strange game nobody ever heard of, then their treehouse gets attacked by an unknown force, finally they get stuck in video game and have no way out except to finish the game.


**Disclaimer:  
I don't own KND, plain and simple**

**Author's Note:  
This idea came to me when I was playing the game Flyff, which is a really fun game by the way, and yeah I thought it will be interesting if Sector V was stuck in a game. So yeah read it!**

**Summary: What a way to spend their summer vacation, first Kuki bought home a strange game nobody ever heard of, then their treehouse gets attacked by an unknown force, finally they get stuck in video game and have no way out except to finish the game. Boy, Summer vacation will suck for them.**

**Video Games Aren't Always Fun**  
**Chapter One**- **Countdown to Summer Vacation**

**By Cyrix**

**At Gallagher elementary, the kids all watched the clocks anxiously waiting for the clock to strike 3:30 pm. Five kids were really excited because they all had great plans for their summer vacation. Let's see what they are thinking about should we?**

**Nigel sat at his desk reading his book then looks at the clock while thinking…**

_Wow, the summer is finally here! It seems like yesterday was September. So what should I do for the summer? Maybe a big mission just for me? Or maybe I will bring Lizzie somewhere like that amusement park she really wanted to go to last time. Hmm… note to self definitely no beaches._

**Hoagie was reading a Yipper's comic behind a textbook so the teacher won't see it. He looks up at the clock and thought…**

_Woot! Summer is finally here! I can't wait to go swimming! Although, I should start working on that blueprint I made on that new KND 2x4 Tech model plane. But then again, why waste a summer vacation doing just that? Maybe the others have plans…_

**Kuki was doodling in her notebook, but from this angle we can't see what she is drawing. She stops and looks up at the clock watching it tick while thinking…**

_YAY! It's almost summer time! I can't wait to go to the beach! But then Numbuh One will be a poopyhead and won't let us go! Hmm… oh I know!! I can get Numbuh Four to take me to that new rainbow monkey amusement park that just opened here! But he probably will also be a poopyhead and not want to go. But maybe if I give him my gift, he will. Hee Hee, hope it works!! _

**Wallabee was half asleep on the table drooling while daydreaming about… who else? Kuki! He finally wakes up and wipes his mouth. Then he looks up at the clock and notices that school was almost over! He sit up straight, his eyes glued to the clock while thinking…**

_I can't believe it! Summer is finally here! Woot! I am going to do everything that I couldn't do during school time. I am going to first do my summer dance, then I am going to… uhh… right I will make a list so I won't forget later. Oh yeah better write down this first, Absolute NO rainbow monkey fairs or amusement park Ever!!_

**Abby was writing down the notes on the board when she notices that she only had one minute left of school. She finishes writing and thought…**

_Wow, time sure passes quickly! Only one more minute left and then Summer time baby! Numbuh Five is going to relax at the beach even if Numbuh One doesn't want to go. We will force him! Because Numbuh Five needs relaxation and staying in a hot, smelly treehouse isn't what Numbuh Five means!_

**Finally the countdown to Summer started as the students including the whole school started to count down from ten.**

"**Ten…" the principal counted.**

"**Nine…" the staff members counted.**

"**Eight…" the janitors counted.**

"**Seven…" the teachers counted.**

"**Six…" the students counted.**

"**Five…" Abby counted.**

"**Four…" Wallabee counted.**

"**Three…" Kuki counted happily.**

"**Two…" Hoagie counted.**

"**One…" Nigel counted.**

"**ZERO!!!!!!!!!" Everybody screams out all at once as the bell rings. Even though their school didn't have a bell. Everybody rushes out of the school, running into the hot summer air with excitement.**

**Author's Note: Well, that was short. But it's just basically ending school so I decided to make it short. Next Chapter will be more interesting! Review!**


End file.
